Naruto Shingetsu: Carmine Eyes, Blue Skies
---- Looking up could grant a beautiful scene: skies the color of baby blue and clouds that swirled within it's endless pool of vibrancy. The luxurious village of Konohagakure stood amidst the bare beauty that was the Land of Fire, and it's superiority could not be argued. Civilians, safe in their skin, roamed the village for various reasons. Children ran about, chasing one another in an innocent game of tag. Despite the dangers that lurked outside the village walls, those within those walls remained ignorant to them. But safety was something that was created by it's people. The Konoha Military Police Force: a battalion of strong-willed shinobi and kunoichi, monitored the streets, using sharp eyes to locate any crime or danger. The majority of the police force belonged to the once ostracized Uchiha clan, which found it's footing once again after a period of one hundred years. In another section of the village, the headquarters of the Police Force stood mightily under the gazing sun. A large yard-like area was located behind the building, concealed from view. A young woman, quite developed in physical appearance, stretched her limbs dramatically. Her hair, as dark as onyx, was pulled into a large ponytail on the side of her head, a style that she preferred. "Ahyo! I'm finally ready, Lieutenant!" Niyo exclaimed with excitement in her heart. Nothing brought her joy like the feeling of battle, especially with a strong opponent. She rarely had the chance to experience it, as she held the rank of detective. ---- The wind rustled soothingly through the trees, gently carrying a few wayward leaves along with it. It blew through his hair, as well, as he leaned casually against a tree, turning over one of his special kunai in his hand. He couldn't deny he loved this village and its peacefulness; in fact, he considered himself lucky to be a son of Konoha, a beautiful, majestic village with a compelling history. The young Uchiha was also proud of how intricately involved with that history his clan was, being one of the most noble clans in Konoha. It was only natural that the Uchiha devote themselves to protecting this place, a shinobi village that they helped to build. Yoru was glad that the clan had worked hard to redeem itself, to erase the darkness that had formerly overshadowed the royal Uchiha name. A familiar voice reached his ears, breaking up the monotony of his thoughts. He smiled as he looked up at Niyo. "You're ready, eh?" Twirling his kunai around his index finger, he flung it directly in Niyo's direction. The small blade whizzed past the other Uchiha's shoulder, and without missing a beat, Yoru warped to it, effortlessly snatching it from the air. "Are you sure about that?" he teased, his back turned to the woman. ---- Niyo returned the smile. "Heh! I said I was, didn't I?" she asked playfully, before a clone materialized within a puff of smoke. The clone's fingers moved at quick speed, quicker than most shinobi could accomplish. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" the clone announced before expelling a great blazing sphere of fire at Yoru. Because she was directly in the path of the fireball, Niyo quickly escaped from view. She reappeared some distance away from him. "The Lieutenant's transportation technique is quite hard to counter! I'll need to be some steps ahead of him." ---- Yoru recognized with intimate familiarity the hand seals Niyo's clone was performing, before the Jutsu was even released. Tiger, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. The Great Fireball Technique. Chakra shot through his body down to his legs as he jumped straight up, managing to evade the technique. Not one to waste an opportunity, he twisted in midair, throwing his kunai and scattering them all over the field. Getting his feet under him and landing gracefully, the Uchiha turned another kunai over in his hand, eyeing Niyo carefully. Truth be told, he had no desire to inflict any great pain upon a comrade. As such, he decided upon employing a defensive strategy. He wasn't going to just let her hit him by any means, but he would reserve his best offensive techniques until she began to push him. ---- Niyo observed her lieutenant's graceful actions with admiration. She could not deny the skill that he possessed: his mastery of the Flying Thunder God Technique was proof of that. However, she did not like losing, and if her lieutenant were to put in his effort to win, then so would she. Her eyes closed. ".....Sharingan!" she exclaimed, exposing her crimson eyes to her opponent. Her hands weaved a multitude of signs in order to create four replicas of herself, all with their dōjutsu active. Two closed in on Yoru from left and right armed with kunai, while the other two stood on guard by the original. ---- Watching as the pair of clones closed in on him, Yoru waited until the last possible second. Before that second passed, he warped to another of his kunai some distance away from the clones, swiftly performing hand seals and using Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, aiming a multitude of fireball-coated shuriken at Niyo and all four of her clones. As soon as he released the technique, he warped away again, reappearing a distance behind Niyo, observing with folded arms, waiting on her reaction.